Orcs
Orcs are a race of large humanoids who have a reputation for violence and ambition. They are highly valued as mercenary soldiers, given their strength and discipline. Orcish mercenary bands can be found all across the world. Because of their adventurism and daring, many orcs have found themselves on thrones in the Mythlands, particularly in the volatile and war wracked Merinteri. Physiology It’s pointless to mince words: orcs are ugly by any conventional standard. Standing taller than humans and with a brutish, tusked face, it is easy to take them for stupid brutes. But orcs are just as intelligent as humans, in their own way. They are strong, of course. A typical orc is stronger than two typical humans put together. They are notable in that they are a unisex species. That is to say, there are no female orcs. They reproduce with females of other races, mostly humans. The resulting offspring are always orcs in turn. This dependence on other races is why they have not committed genocide on humanity already, which in truth they would have been capable of three times over in history. These opportunities come from the simple fact that when it comes to war, orcs reign supreme, as both soldiers and generals. Countless empires have been carved out by orcish warlords, and even today many principalities are ruled by orcs who have taken their thrones by force. Orcs display a very tribal social structure. While they may appear unruly and ungovernable to outsiders, they are utterly deferential to those they view as leader. They are also not as apt to possess magic as other races, though orc sorcerers do exist. Society Orcs tend towards martial pursuits, due to their strength, their restlessness, and their discipline. That is not to say that all orcs are soldiers; many make their living peacefully. But they tend to view common tasks as menial and below them, and gravitate to wars. They are the soldiers of the Mythlands: orcish mercenaries are used in most armies. These mercenary companies are wealthy, famous, and feared for their valiance in battle and incorruptibility. Most orcs leave home to join these bands as youths. Even if they later settle into peaceful ways of life, this is viewed as an important step in coming of age. Orcs are a very sturdy people and thrive in regions lesser races might consider inhospitable. They thus be found nearly everywhere. They despise the ocean, however, and shy away from large bodies of water, due to their natural inability to swim. Pale Orcs Once a prominent power along the Icevein Bay in the waning years of the Azgard Empire, the Pale Orcs were eventually driven north by the remnants of the Azgard Empire. Pale Orcs, standing between seven and nine feet tall, with their unusual yellowish and white complexion, are a common sight within the Mythlands, though have a marred reputation much like the rest of their Orc brethren. They're typically found among brigands and pirates, and roaming warbands, though uncommon, have been known to terrorize the greater Mythlands. Category:Races